True Love From A Tissue
by seashellien
Summary: Hanya dengan selembar Tissue - Kim Jongin menjaga cintanya untuk seseorang selama bertahun-tahun. Dan dengan selembar tissue itulah dirinya bertemu dengan Cintanya setelah sekian tahun tak pernah bertemu. / KAISOO / FLUFF / YAOI / Oneshoot / RnR?


**Title : True Love from a Tissue **

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin, D.O a.k.a Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Yaoi -fluff (?) - etc**

**Summary:**

_Apakah kalian percaya pada Cinta Sejati ?  
Cinta sejati yang jika terpisah maka akan bertemu kembali?  
Apa itu benar?  
Hm..  
Mitos cinta sejati itulah yang terus menerus melolong dihatiku_.  
_Aku mempercayainya, meskipun terasa seperti kebodohan bagiku.._  
_**~ Kim Jongin ~**_

**++++True Love from a Tissue++++**

Empat tahun.

Empat tahun setelah aku lulus SMA, begitupun dengan _**dia**_.

**Dia **adalah satu-satunya yang mampu menarik hatiku. Menarik setiap sisi dari hidupku untuk terus memandang dia - sang kebahagiaan yang selalu membuat aku berkata bahwa aku akan terus berangkat sekolah.

Bukan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan tempat terbaik di kelas, namun karena aku ingin melihat wajahnya.  
Sehari tanpa wajahnya - bagiku itu adalah sebuah neraka.

Tapi sekarang, setelah aku tak menatap wajahnya selama 4 tahun, aku merasakannya!  
Merasakan neraka yang tak pernah ku temui sebelumnya..  
Bukan neraka yang panas atau bagaimana..  
Tapi neraka yang tak mengizinkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dia.

Apa ini cara para Dewa untuk menghukumku yang penakut dan pemalu ini?  
Mungkin iya - mungkin juga tidak.

Jika memang Dewa menghukumku, mungkin itu dikarenakan beberapa hal...  
Seperti ini contohnya...

Saat aku sedih, saat aku merasa lelah, atau saat aku merasakan tekanan.  
Hanya ini yang bisa ku jadikan penghibur - yaitu selembar tissue dengan tulisan tangan seseorang...  
Seseorang itu adalah dia - yang memberiku kebahagiaan selama masa sekolahku yang cukup singkat.

Bukankah aku seharusnya berdoa minta petunjuk kepada para Dewa saat aku terhimpit oleh kesesakan?

Tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan menatap tissue ini aku bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Seperti sekarang, aku menatap selembar tissue yang bahkan tidak rusak selama hampir 4 tahun aku menyimpannya.  
Aku menyimpan selembar tissue yang berharga ini ke dalam buku diary ku, kuselipkan hingga dia tak akan rusak atau hilang begitu saja.

_**Ah, kalian mau tahu cerita dari tissue ini seperti apa?**_

Tissue ini kudapatkan dari **dia **saat ujian untuk kelulusan. Sejujurnya ini adalah tissue yang bertuliskan contekan yang di berikan oleh dia kepadaku.  
Saat itu aku ingat bahwa aku menyentuh punggungnya dengan ujung pena di tanganku, untuk meminta dia untuk memberikanku jawaban dari sebuah soal essay matematika yang sangat sulit.

Aku melakukannya karena terdesak, dan dengan bodohnya aku menyentuh seseorang yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar seperti orang gila.  
Meskipun hanya menyentuh dia dengan sebuah pena, sudah mampu membuat aku gugup luar biasa.

Dan dia menoleh! Masih terekam jelas wajahnya yang mempesona dengan tatapannya yang indah itu.  
Tahukah kalian apa yang di lakukannya?  
Dia hanya menoleh, melihat lembar soalku dengan wajah yang sungguh dingin namun menggemaskan.

Aku refleks menunjuk satu soal yang menurutku paling sulit, lalu menunjuk lembar jawabanku yang kosong.  
Mungkin karena aku gugup, jadi lidahku kelu dan tak bisa bicara di depannya, dan akhirnya aku menunjuk-nunjuk saja.

Dan dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan!  
Dia dengan santainya kembali menghadap ke arah papan tulis, kembali menulis seperti semula.

Saat aku mulai mengatur degup jantungku, ia kembali menoleh!  
Ia memberiku selembar tissue dengan angka-angka yang tersusun rapi lalu membentuk suatu rumus, dan itu adalah tulisan tangannya sendiri!

Aku tersenyum - aku bisa menjawab soalku dan juga berinteraksi dengan dirinya, serta mendapat sebuah kenang-kenangan yang akhirnya kusimpan hingga saat ini...

**++++True Love from a Tissue++++**

Aku sekarang ada di taman. Masih jam 3 sore, dan aku sungguh senang karena ini hari libur jadi aku bisa bersantai di taman yang indah ini.

Aku sekarang berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku dari tekanan-tekanan pekerjaan ku yang lumayan menyiksaku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tekanan, aku jadi ingat pada selembar benda yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum.

Aku membuka tas ku, ku ambil sebuah buku yaitu buku diari ku.  
Aku membuka diariku itu secepatnya.

Oh, kalian kira aku mau menulis? Tentu tidak..  
Aku hanya ingin melihat benda kesukaanku - yaitu selembar tissue yang kuceritakan pada kalian.

SYUUUUT~

Angin berhembus, dan... TIDAK!

Tissue kesayanganku ikut terbawa oleh angin sialan itu!

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, mengejar angin yang membawa tissue kesayanganku itu. Aku sungguh tak mau jika tissue itu hilang begitu saja.

Aku kembali mengejar tissue itu. Dan saat aku hampir mendapatkannya kembali...

"Sial kenapa terinjak~" seruku kesal saat tahu tissue itu di injak seseorang.

Orang itu mengambil tissue yang ada di bawah kakinya itu. Aku masih menatap tanah berumput di bawah kakinya dengan kesal.  
"Jadi, daritadi kau mengejar tissue ini?" ucap orang itu.

Suara indah yang aku kenal, aku tengadahkan kepalaku menatap wajah dari si pemilik suara yang sebelumnya telah menatap wajahku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Bukankah ini tulisan tanganku.. ?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Gugup.  
Dia menatap tissue itu dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan, namun malah membuat aku semakin berdebar.

"Eh.. Kau Kim Jongin 'kan? Lama tak berjumpa, Jongin-ah.. Kau tak berubah.. "

Katakan jika ini mimpi !

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi !

Dia mengingat namaku !

Do Kyungsoo mengingat aku !

**++++True Love from a Tissue++++**

Aku sekarang sedang ada di sebuah cafe di dekat taman dengan seseorang.

Seseorang. Yaitu Do Kyungsoo, orang yang membuatku merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta selama ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri yang ingin mengajakku minum cappucino dan sedikit bernostalgia dengan kehidupan masa SMA. Aku menurutinya - menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo yang mengajakku.  
Bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan?

Meski aku malu, setidaknya aku harus berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang kurindukan ini.

"Hmm.. Tissue ini ku berikan saat kita ujuan kan? Kenapa masih disimpan?"

Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Aku kini mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo masih sama. Masih merupakan seseorang yang -to the point- dan tidak suka basa basi.

Kyungsoo kini masih memegang tissue kesayanganku itu, menyentuhnya dengan ekspesi yang sulit ku tebak.

"Oh.. I-itu.. Itu memang masih ku simpan.."  
Rasanya aku mau membenturkan kepalaku ke meja di depanku agar aku otakku kembali berfungsi dengan normal!

Aku kini malah mendengar kekehan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Jongin-ah...?"

"Jongin! Jawab aku!"

Aku sedikit kaget. Suaranya sedikit memekakan telingaku. Tapi salahku juga yang bisu saat dipanggil olehnya. Dan bodohnya lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Jujur, aku senang kau masih menyimpan tissue itu.."

"H-haaa?" dengan bodohnya aku memberi respon seperti itu..

Aku mendongak. Aku kembali kaget dibuatnya...  
Ku lihat Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Aku sebenarnya sudah merutuki diriku tadi, mengira bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengatai aku konyol atau idiot karena menyimpan barang sepele seperti itu...  
Tapi dia ternyata senang karena aku menyimpannya!  
Tapi.. Kenapa dia senang?

"Jongin-ah.. Apakah kau masih ingat bahwa kau kehilangan gelang saat latihan dance di ruang dance sekolah kita?"

"Ah.. gelang itu? Sejujurnya aku sedih saat gelang itu hilang, itu pemberian ibu ku.. Tapi itu kesalahanku sendiri, aku menjatuhkannya"

Tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang membuka kaitan kancing di lengan kemejanya, lalu menggulung lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku lengannya.

Mataku sedikit melebar karena melihat sekilas benda yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku.. Ini gelangmu. Aku mengambilnya.."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arahku, memperlihatkan gelang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik lengan kemejanya.

"Jadi kau yang... Kau yang mengambilnya?"

"Heum.. Aku dulu suka mengintip saat kau latihan dance. Menurutku kau sangat tampan saat menari, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengintip lewat jendela setiap kali kau latihan.."

"Awalnya aku melihat gelangmu terjatuh, tapi aku diam saja karena aku malu. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya, jadi aku mengambilnya setelah kau selesai latihan agar aku bisa mengembalikannya.."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tapi aku malu Jongin-ah! Aku tak berani mengembalikannya padamu sampai kita lulus~"

Kini aku melihat Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, membuat dia makin menggemaskan di mataku. Dia mungkin malu saat menceritakannya..

"Kau menyukaiku?"  
Aiiishh! Aku menepuk mulutku yang seenaknya berbicara. Sekarang kalian bisa melihat kebodohanku saat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. A-aku memang menyukaimu..  
Namun karena aku dulu tak suka bergaul aku tak berani mendekatimu..  
Lagipula kau tak pernah suka berdekatan denganku. Kukira kau membenciku..."

Dia masih berbicara sembari menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ini menggemaskan, dan semakin membuatku mendetakkan jantungku dengan lebih cepat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu.. Aku menyimpan tissue itu karena aku menyukaimu.."

Kini ia menggeser beberapa jari dari wajahnya, seolah mengintip untuk melihat wajahku.

Sedangkan aku sekarang malah bergerak begitu saja, menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyingkirkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.  
Kedua tanganku kini menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Dulu, aku tak bisa mengendalikan kegugupanku saat aku berada dekat denganmu.. Jadi aku dengan bodohnya menghindarimu.  
Aku tak membencimu, Do Kyungsoo.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Kenapa diam...?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. dia masih menunduk malu.

"Hm.. baiklah..

Sebagai awalan..  
Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor telepon..?! Ya.. Mungkin kita bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam, Kyungsoo-ya.."

Kini Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, sangat imut di mataku..

.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kita berdua saling bertukar pengalaman, sesekali tertawa atau tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian yang telah lalu...

Mendengar Kyungsoo sesekali tertawa dan melihat senyumannya, sungguh aku sangat bahagia!  
Kalian tahu kenapa?  
Karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku kini benar-benar mempercayainya, bahwa...

_**Cinta sejati... Meski terpisah maka akan bertemu kembali..**_

**++++END++++**

ide ini didapat saat aku mengingat masa-masa SMA tahun lalu, saat aku pake tissue buat contek-contekan :D

seashellien disini, dan masih butuh masukan dan kritikan kalo banyak salah di FF ini :3

Bye :D

~seashellien


End file.
